<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm at your mercy now (and i'm ready to begin) by signofthetmies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025691">i'm at your mercy now (and i'm ready to begin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthetmies/pseuds/signofthetmies'>signofthetmies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Angst, HS1 era, Happy Ending, Louis is on tour, M/M, Mentioned Lottie Tomlinson, Oblivious Louis Tomlinson, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, pretend walls and hs1 are in the same year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthetmies/pseuds/signofthetmies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does it bother you that people ask about your mark?”</p><p>Harry looks at him seriously, he shakes his head. “I prefer to keep it private of course,” Louis nods, “but I guess it comes with the job. You lose all privacy the moment your name is in flashing lights.” </p><p>Louis shrugs, “True. There’s always this one thing you keep to yourself though.” Harry frowns, getting the underlying thing Louis is trying to say. “That was your soulmark for you.” He points out.</p><p>“It’s a soulmark for everyone.” He corrects, “It’s everybody’s personal secret until they choose to share it with someone else.”</p><p>Louis Tomlinson writes poetry even in casual conversation. Who would have thought?</p><p>or </p><p>where Louis' soulmark was leaked, Harry keeps his private. They're both famous popstars. Louis is waiting for his soulmate, Harry has a feeling it's him but Louis is completely oblivious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! title is from eight by sleeping at last.</p><p>let me know if i should continue this! i have the whole story outlined but i don’t really know if this is a plot people still want. (this isn't chaptered! if it gets attention, chapter 2 will be the whole story then! this is just a chapter to see if it's a plot that's interesting enough.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not the first time he’s seen him. Well, it’s his first time seeing him in the flesh, which is different. So so different because first, as far as Harry and the whole world knows, Louis Tomlinson is 5’9, and the man he’s watching in front of him, singing and standing on his toes to reach his mic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t 5’9. 5’8 maybe, if he’s generous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s everyone doing?” Louis speaks into the mic, his accent booming through the speakers and the crowd goes wild. Harry finds himself smiling, getting comfortable in the sofas in the V.I.P. box, he’s not supposed to be here, he knows, but Harry was always the type to take a feel of a venue before performing in them and it’s more personal for him considering it’s his first world tour and his first time performing in London.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you do know you’re not supposed to be here, right?” Mitch asks, head peeking through the door. Harry holds his finger up to his lips, shushing him. Mitch laughs, “He’s really good.” He nods. “Yeah well, he’s about to beat your arse in the charts, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugs, “He can do more than that to my arse,” Mitch slaps his shoulder, “I’m kidding!” Harry laughs, turning his attention back to Louis. He’s singing a different song now, dancing on the stage, lost in his momentum. “If you look a bit closer, you can see his soul mark.” Mitch points to Louis, as he swings his arm with the music. Harry hums, “I’ve never seen it before actually.” He genuinely hasn’t. When Louis’ soul mark was leaked, it was the talk of the town for months. Article after article about it. Happened after Louis was being stalked by a few fans and got a glimpse of his mark. He always tries to wear a hoodie or a band around his arm so the mark is covered but, shit happens. Was his exact words in an interview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Everyone has seen it now at this point.” Mitch shrugs, bringing the drink to his lips. “I mean it’s something personal for him and his soulmate, innit?” Harry points out, Mitch knows this but he feels like it’s necessary to say it out loud. “True,” he agrees easily, “I’ve never even seen your mark, mysterious you are.” Harry smiles lightly, looking down at his elbow instinctively where his soul mark is placed, a delicate rose covered by a black armband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a few weeks later when they properly meet. Harry has his “spill your guts or fill your guts” interview which he’s absolutely dreading if he’s honest. James gives him a smirk across the table when he reads the question on the card. He groans loudly, amusing the crowd. “Okay Harry, I’d like you to eat the….” he turns the table a few times, observing the disgusting food. “Cod Sperm!” The table stops turning in front of him, the Cod Sperm just sitting in a bowl. He tries not to overthink it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many soul marks are on your arm right now?” Harry exhales. It’s a simple question he could answer. Considering he hasn’t found his soulmate, it’s easy to just say one because it’s true. He hasn’t had the pleasure of having his rose be combined with his soulmate’s mark. “One.” Harry says easily, hand rubbing up against his mark through his pink sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James faces the crowd, “I wish I could tell you if he’s lying or not but I’ve got no fucking clue.” The crowd laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry still ends up eating a 1000-year old egg but it’s fine. It barely sits on his tongue before he’s throwing it up in the bucket. Right now, he’s in his dressing room when he hears running outside. He’s waiting for James to finish his segments so he could say a proper goodbye, he won’t be back here for a long time. Harry cracks his door open, watching the hallways when he sees Louis’ feathery brown hair. He’s making a mess, teasing all the people he comes across and flinching when someone tries to grab him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ got all the staff laughing, as usual, being the little shit that he is is just infectious for everyone. “Harry!” He sees James walk down from the other side of the hallway. “What are you doing? Come meet the staff and- oh! Louis!” Harry goes out of his room, seeing James walk to Louis and gives him a hug. Harry approaches them, he feels a bit nervous seeing Louis up close. He doesn’t usually act like this when meeting famous people because he’s in the scene as well but, still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James and Louis are laughing about something when Harry finally reaches them, “Harry, meet Louis. Louis, Harry.” James moves away so they can face each other. Harry’s eyes instantly move to Louis’ soulmark. A dagger. Okay. Interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis covers his arm when he notices what Harry is doing. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare.” He holds up his hand for Louis to shake, he takes Harry’s hand. The fact that Louis has smaller hands than him does not make him feel things. Not at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S fine. Gonna have to get used to it at some point.” Louis says flatly, Harry frowns, he hates that he automatically made a bad impression. James starts making conversation to which Harry is half-listening. He takes the sight of Louis in and maybe even takes a small step towards him. He is definitely not 5’9. He’s at least 2 inches shorter than Harry and it’s cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When James says goodbye, he hugs both of them and leaves back to the studio. Louis immediately turns his attention back to him and Harry freezes. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous but fuck this. He plays with his rings instead because he just needs to do something with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you were at my show, funny rumor that is.” Louis gives him a tight-lipped smile and okay. Harry can’t tell if it’s a bad thing or not. He nods, “Yeah, yeah I was actually.” Louis looks shocked. “Oh? And to what do I owe the pleasure of Harry Styles being in my show?” Harry gives him a smile, dimples showing and all. He just wants to make a good impression okay? Sue him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> owe the pleasure of seeing Louis Tomlinson perform live for free is the real question.” Harry can play this game, if it even is one. It’s fine, he can be himself and not this awkward, fidgeting person he is right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughs, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “How did you even get in there? Just charmed your way in or summat?” Harry smirks, “Is this your way of calling me charming?” Louis rolls his eyes playfully, “Sure. If it makes you sleep at night, love.” Harry blushes from the endearment, he coughs to cover up his face for a moment but Louis doesn’t seem to notice anyways. Is he about to embarrass himself further? Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched your segment, by the way.” Harry groans, he didn’t need Louis Tomlinson to see him spit out eggs in a bucket, thank you very much. Louis remains serious though, picking at his shirt, hand still covering his dagger. “Does it bother you that people ask about your mark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looks at him seriously, he shakes his head. “I prefer to keep it private of course,” Louis nods, “but I guess it comes with the job. You lose all privacy the moment your name is in flashing lights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugs, “True. There’s always this one thing you keep to yourself though.” Harry frowns, getting the underlying thing Louis is trying to say. “That was your soulmark for you.” He points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugs, “It’s a soulmark for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He corrects, “It’s everybody’s personal secret until they choose to share it with someone else.” Harry nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis Tomlinson writes poetry even in casual conversation. Who would have thought?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your secret then?” It’s a long shot, they literally just met, he knows Louis won’t be telling him that. Louis shrugs, showing off his mark by stretching his arm and twisting it sideways. “Don’t have one now, do I?” Louis says, laughing to make the conversation light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you keep that,” Louis pats Harry’s arm, just nearing his rose by a bit. “to yourself as much as you can.” Harry flinches, Louis’ touch feeling like an electrocution despite Harry’s sweater being in the way. “See you when I see you, Harry. Congrats on the album, by the way!” Louis says on the way out. Already walking down to his own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stays there, holding his arm. Feeling tingly and shocked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i finally finished it !!!! i hope u guys enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing.</p><p>visit me on <a href="https://causeiwasinlove.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Harry can’t get enough of Louis. Maybe he bought a V.I.P. ticket for Louis’ show. And maybe he’s dancing to his songs right now. In the V.I.P. section. Harry notices that a big part of Louis’ fanbase is part of his fanbase a lot. A lot of people have been taking photos of him, with him. He’s just trying to imagine what the headline of the article would be by tomorrow.</p><p>After the show, Harry slips through the security guard when he says Louis asked him to be there. Security recognized him and easily believed him. It’s not like a popstar would attack another right?</p><p>“Harry?! What are you doing here, love?” He turns around, so his plan to just knock over Louis’ dressing room didn’t work. That’s fine. He sees Jessica, his old stylist packing up behind him. “Hi,” he drags out the word, walking over to hug him. “You work for Louis now?”</p><p>“His sister Lottie owns a make-up brand. Just here to see how he’s been.” Harry nods. “That’s nice to hear, Jess. Been a while since I last saw you!” </p><p>Jess laughs, “I won’t keep you. Go straight then turn left. Second door.” Harry exhales and whispers a small thank you.</p><p>He spots the door immediately, a big <b>LT</b> printed out on the door. He’s about to knock when someone interrupts him, “Wow you’re brave for doing that. Or <em> trying </em>to do that.” A girl tells him, a smirk on her face, her arms intertwined with each other as she leans on the wall.</p><p>“Hi,” Harry says, sheepishly, putting his arm down. “Louis doesn’t like guests after his shows.” Harry’s face drops. “Oh, alright.” He steps away from the door. He could wait, but he doesn’t know if Louis will get annoyed at that. So no guests after his shows then, he makes a mental note of it. What about before shows?</p><p>Suddenly, the door opens in front of him. “Styles, you’re here again?” Louis asks, his hair messy and he’s wearing a plain black shirt and some skinny jeans. Harry just looks at him, not knowing what to say.</p><p>He feels so dumb for coming all the way here and not knowing Louis doesn’t like being disturbed. “You can come in.” Louis opens the door, wide enough for him to pass. “What!” The girl shrieks, Harry hides a smile, passing through beside Louis. “Shut up Lotts! He’s a guest!” Louis closes the door.</p><p>“What did she say to you?” Louis asks, fixing the messy clothes around the room. “Not much.” He lies. “So you’ve met my sister Lottie, nice. You’re the first, I think. Maybe.” </p><p>“That was your sister?!” Harry asks, following Louis around. “Why won’t you let her in here?”</p><p>“I don’t like being disturbed.” He says easily, Harry gives him a confused look. “Why am I allowed then?”</p><p>“You’re asking too many questions.” Louis groans, “I’m trying to impress you, and you bought a ticket to my show, I know that because I told security not to let curly haired, green-eyed people pass if they don’t have a ticket.” Louis sits on the couch, getting comfortable.</p><p>Harry takes advantage of Louis’ occupied state. “Can I have your number? Is that allowed or is it also marked ‘not allowed’ in the Louis Handbook?” Louis snorts, “Why? I quite like the idea of robbing you by making you think the only way you can see me is through my shows.” </p><p>Harry takes out his wallet for show. “How much does your number cost? The personal one, by the way.” Louis slaps his arm. “Shut up and sit here with me.” Harry does.</p><p>Louis stands up and grabs an armband and slips it through to hide his mark. “Why do you do that?” Harry changes the topic, scooting over when Louis comes back to take a seat.</p><p>Louis shrugs, “Dunno, to feel like I still have a secret. I don’t like the idea of my mark not being combined with my soulmate’s.” And fuck, Harry was not expecting that answer. </p><p>So Louis is a romantic person who wants to share moments of his life with his soulmate. Keeps his secrets and chooses the right person to share it with. Life of the party but also needs his time alone and kept away from everyone. Good to know.</p><p>“Why don’t you cover it in your shows then?” Harry realizes he <em> is </em> asking too many questions. “You don’t have to answer, I’m sorry.” Louis looks at him, a smile on his face. “You’re fine, Harry. I was kidding. I don’t cover it because the last time I did people thought I found my soulmate. What’s the point of covering it if everybody already knows? Is what they think. But I want my soulmate to know that I’m waiting,” Louis shrugs, speaking it out unto the universe.</p><p>“That when we’re ready, we’ll find each other.”</p><p>Louis clears his throat, “Alright are you done with your exclusive Louis Tomlinson interview?” He puts his feet on the table in front of him, closing his eyes. “Trying to get back the money I gave for your show, an exclusive is expensive you know.” Harry jokes. Memorizing the way Louis’ jaw clenches without his accord.</p><p>Louis smiles, “I’m going on tour break for a while.” Harry continues staring at him. “Oh?” He nods. “We should hang out sometime.” Harry bravely says. Louis barks out a laugh, “You’re already finding a way to see me because I said I won’t be having shows for a while?” Louis looks at him, his blue eyes sparkling at the dim light. “Also,” Louis raises his finger, “I don’t do collaborations. Especially not with people who disturb my aftershow peace.”</p><p>“No,” Harry whines, “As friends, not in the studio or… whatever. Just. Hang out.”</p><p>Louis seems shocked at the suggestion, just looking at Harry with a confused look on his face. It’s not unusual for people to want to hang out with him, not at all. What’s unusual is Harry Styles following him around on tour, sneaking into his backstage dressing room, and actually wanting to get to know him.</p><p>He nods slowly, doesn’t really know what to say. “Okay,” he murmurs. He looks around, messing up his fringe. Checking his pockets and the table in front of him. “Do you have a…” </p><p>Harry looks at him expectantly, “a…?” Louis stands up and heads toward his dresser. He grabs the eyeliner and twists it open.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Harry chuckles, watching him carefully from the couch. “Pull up your sweater.” Louis demands and Harry freezes.</p><p>“No! No, not your- show me your clean arm. I wanna see it.” Harry obliges immediately but just because he’s incapable of saying no to Louis and his blue, blue eyes. Harry puts his arm in front of Louis and his delicate hands run over his skin. Harry clears his throat, clearly affected by the touch but Louis is too busy drawing something to even notice.</p><p>He puts the cap and leans back, a satisfied smirk on his face. “There,” Harry looks at his arm, it’s Louis’ number written lazily upside down. He tries to twist his arm stupidly. “We’ll see how bad you want to text me then.” Harry blows on his arm, drying the eyeliner. “Wait, are you serious?! I have a phone you can just easily put your number in!” He throws his hands in front of him, reaching for his phone.</p><p>“If you keep moving, it’ll smudge on your pretty little sweater. Also, what’s the fun in just giving you my number?” Louis scoffs, “I’m not that easy, you know.”</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes while trying to take a photo of his arm. “Don’t I know it.” He whispers to himself, the shutter of his camera loud throughout the room. He doesn’t even notice Louis has left the room until he hears people laughing outside and he’s nowhere beside him.</p><p>Harry immediately stands and punches the number in his contact and presses 'call'. He looks around to see if Louis' phone is ringing but instead he finds it right on the coffee table, “Fuck,” he ends the call. He smiles to himself, “I got his fucking number, at least.” Harry names him, “Louis Personal Secret” and locks his phone.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a few weeks later that they meet again. After telling Liam about his developing “friendship”, which Liam calls a crush, with Louis, he informs him that 'LOUIS IS IN LONDON' is trending on Twitter. Which, okay, he never really checks his socials anymore but this might be a time to start. </p><p>Before he even realizes what he’s doing, Louis is already picking up on the fourth ring, “Wow,” Louis drags out. Is it weird to say he already misses his voice? Maybe. To be fair they don’t know much about each other (yet), but Harry already feels like he’s known him since forever. They just click. “Did you forget about me? You never called.” Harry will take that as an ‘I miss you’. </p><p>He smiles into the phone, fixing his hair even if Louis can’t see him. “You were waiting for me to call, huh?” He teases, he likes the idea of Louis wanting to talk to him, okay? Louis scoffs, a bit more dramatic than usual. “Did you forget the part where I wrote my number on your arm so you could lose it?” Harry honks out a laugh.</p><p>“I don’t think you wanted me to lose it at all. You just want to know if I really want to talk to you.” Louis ignores everything he said, “You lost it, didn’t you? Took you longer to call me because you were busy calling every famous person on your phone asking for my number.” Harry walks around his house, grabbing his keys and stopping to sit on his kitchen stool. “If I just agree to everything you say, will you text me your address and let me come over?” </p><p>Harry looks at his chipped nail polish, waiting for an answer. He has to get them repainted soon. “Like… now?” Louis asks, he senses the hesitation in his voice and Harry drops his keys again on the counter. “I’m sorry,” He blurts out without thinking. “Wait,” Harry walks around his house, suddenly restless. Did he just misread everything? “Are you seeing someone?” Harry asks, confused. “Or is this one of your personal secrets again?”</p><p>“What?” Louis asks, “I told you last week why I still cover my mark.” Louis reminds, “Yeah but, you can still date someone even if they’re not your soulmate,” Harry offers, “Harry, just come over.” The line ends. He waits at least 10 minutes before Louis finally texts him his address.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ends up buying a few groceries when he sees one on the way to Louis’ house. He ends up getting spotted by a few people, he smiles for a few photos and leaves before people start to discover his location. </p><p>“I bought you something.” Harry announces when Louis opens the door. Louis smiles at him and looks at the bags he’s holding and raises his eyebrows at Harry. “This isn’t a ‘something’ I was expecting.” Harry goes in and drops the bags on Louis’ long kitchen island. It’s a very nice kitchen that Harry plans to make use of. “You spoiled boy.” </p><p>“Who the fuck brings groceries to someone else’s house?” Louis starts picking out the food he bought, bringing them out and inspecting each one carefully. “What even are these and why do they all seem so healthy and… organic?”</p><p>“Alright, no more complaining and show me where your pots are.” Harry says.</p><p>Louis ends up nitpicking everything he does despite confessing not knowing how to cook and Harry lets him taste everything before placing it on two plates. “I think this is the first proper homemade meal I’ve had in weeks.” Louis says, bringing his fork to his mouth again. Harry hides his smile, taking a bite of the pasta as well. “How do you even live alone and not cook for yourself?”</p><p>Louis shrugs, “I order in a lot.” They both finish up their meals and sit on Louis’ fancy couch, Louis puts on a movie but Harry doesn’t even care what it is. Too distracted by the way Louis is sitting very close to him, their sides touching while he tells him a random story. Harry shifts, completely turning his attention to Louis.</p><p>“Thanks for coming over, by the way.” Louis murmurs, voice barely above a whisper. He’s still not looking at Harry but he knows Harry’s attention is on him. When Harry doesn’t say anything, he continues, “‘S been a while since someone has been real with me.” Harry frowns at that and Louis finally turns his attention to him.</p><p>Harry looks at him, the way his lashes move when he blinks, his cheekbones, his blue eyes, it’s so unfair that Louis is right in front of him, looking so delicate and Harry seems so far away from him. When their eyes meet, Harry licks his lips unconsciously and leans in. Louis exhales but doesn’t move from where he is. There’s an unspoken pull between them that Harry can’t ignore anymore. </p><p>Their lips are inches apart and Harry raises his hand to caress Louis’ cheek but before they can even kiss, Louis pulls away. </p><p>Harry is brought back to reality, realizing that they <em> almost </em> kissed but Louis pulled away. And fuck, he feels like a horrible person. He sits back on the couch, moving away from Louis a little bit. What the fuck just happened? When he glances at Louis, he has his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, I- I don’t know what I was thinking.” Harry says, that’s probably the fastest he’s ever spoken this whole evening but he feels so panicky and jittery and most of all, hurt. Louis just rejected him, and it’s <em> fine </em>, it’s supposed to be fine, but it’s not and it sucks.</p><p>“Harry- I’m sorry. It’s fine. I just,” Louis stutters, he looks at Harry so genuinely that it pisses him off because he can feel that Louis feels bad. He feels so fucking stupid right now. “I told you, I don’t do the whole dating thing. I’ve always waited for my soulmate since I was a kid. I’m not about to stop now at 28.” He explains, rubbing his armband instinctively. Harry just stares at him, “I get it. I do, I’m sorry about that.” Louis nods hurriedly. “It’s fine, don’t worry, ‘s all good.” Harry stands up and checks his phone and wallet in his pockets. </p><p>“Please don’t leave.” Louis says, “You can stay if you want, I don’t want to end this night like this, y’know? I feel like we could be really good friends.” There it is. Harry sits back down and smiles at Louis because he can’t say no to that. Even if Harry has been harboring a crush on him and Louis decided they’re gonna be ‘just friends’. It’s fine. He’s right even, eventually they’ll both find their own soulmates and they can remember this and laugh.</p><p>It’s fine.</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Harry sits back down, he’s thankful that the A.C. is on because he suddenly feels so fucking hot. His arm burning and he just wants to go somewhere, far away and look for his soulmate so he can forget the way Louis speaks, forget the way he looks, forget the way his skin feels, he doesn’t need to be constantly imagining how it is to be with Louis now that he <em> knows </em> he can’t. “Have you ever searched me on Google?” </p><p>“What?” Harry stifles a laugh, “Why would you think that?” Louis gets comfortable in his position again, raising his knee to his chest. “I don’t know, don’t people do that?” Harry raises his eyebrow at him. “You searched me on Google.” He states, reading Louis like a book. “Once or twice, yes.” He confesses. </p><p>“What’d you find?” Harry’s done that too before, not religiously, he doesn’t need a constant reminder of the articles being written about him. He’s okay with performing shows, interacting with fans on stage, but that’s as far as it goes. It can get a little too overwhelming; reading what people can say about him online.</p><p>“Boring stuff,” he waves his hand around, “I wanna hear it from you. You have a sister named Gemma?” Louis asks, he heads to the kitchen and grabs two glasses from the tray, filling it up for both of them. “Yeah, four years.” He accepts the glass and mutters a small ‘thank you’. “Must be fun living with just one sibling, yeah?” Harry nods. </p><p>They end up telling each other about their families, small things they remember from tour, the craziest rumour someone has made about them, and eventually it leads to something more personal than that.</p><p>Louis looks at Harry’s arm, despite wearing a black hoodie. Harry raises his arm, making a show of fixing his sleeve. “Alright, say it. You’re burning holes into my arm.” Louis looks away, embarrassed from being caught. </p><p>“How many people have you tried matching with?” The dim light falling on Louis’ face, his eyes still shining despite that. “No one,” Harry laughs, ironic because no one has seen his mark, too. Aside from his family and closest friends, but he has never touched anyone’s soulmark nor has anyone touched his. He hasn’t found that person just yet.</p><p>“Really? Woah, now you’re making me curious as to what your soulmark looks like. Is it weird? Is that why you keep it so hidden?” Louis teases, he removes his armband. Running his thumb over the dagger a couple of times. “I like mine actually, ‘s pretty cool. And you?” </p><p>“My dagger? Love it, edgy. Not very common, or I dunno. I’ve never searched for what the most common soulmark is.” He rambles, “No,” Harry drags, “I meant how many people?” Harry leaves his glass on the table in front of him. “You don’t have to answer,” he adds, Louis’ silence making him nervous.</p><p>Louis waves his hand around, “You’re alright,” he looks at Harry. “And just one. That’s my other personal secret, or my only now.” Harry nods, one day, he’ll get Louis to be open with him. “He had a skull as his mark,” and oh, they’re talking about this now. “I’m gonna shut the movie if that’s alright with you,” Harry grabs the remote when he sees Louis nod and immediately turns his attention back.</p><p>“Y’know this… connection you feel with someone, where you just have a certain magnetic pull.” <em> Yes </em> , Harry wants to say, <em> With You </em>. “It was like that with him, but… I don’t know. This soulmate thing is weird because,” Louis moves closer to him, showing him his mark. “What matches with a dagger? A skull, right? Or I don’t know. Maybe that’s just what I wanted to think.” Harry nods, “So what happened after that? Did you two just… break up?” </p><p>“Well yeah, it’s why I don’t do the whole dating this because, even if we didn’t try to match, it would have happened eventually. He would have crossed with his soulmate one day or maybe I might have. It makes me think sometimes, what matches with a skull, if not a dagger? A rose?”</p><p>Harry tenses but just gives Louis a shrug, thinking about it. “Bones?” He suggests. Louis just looks at him, “Maybe.” They continue talking about other things until the first time Harry yawns, he realizes it’s been hours since he’s been here and the sun has gone hours ago. Harry hugs Louis goodbye, “You should come ‘ere again when you can.” Louis pats his back. “You’re a really good listener, and you understand me somehow.” Harry looks down, hiding his blush.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘course. I love being with you,” Harry says, “Makes me feel real.”</p><p> </p><p>༄</p><p> </p><p>So he has a bit of a crush on Louis, it’s not a big deal. He keeps reminding himself of Louis' words about how they’ll find their soulmates and everything will fall into place. Ever since he went to Louis’ place, they’ve been texting nonstop and it’s a bit hard to ignore him when he sends photos of himself, sometimes even of burnt pancakes. </p><p>The first article comes when Harry attends all of Louis’ shows. He finished his tour break and has been on the road again and maybe Harry has been supporting him in the V.I.P. section every time. They hang out in the dressing room and spend all their time together, it’s not a secret now. </p><p><b>Fans trend “Larry Stylinson” after Harry Styles’ third appearance in the V.I.P. section, </b>the headline reads. Harry snorts, it’s been more than three times but he lets it slide, scrolling further through the article. </p><p>
  <em> After Harry Styles released his first self-titled album, he has now been taking a short break from the spotlight. Meanwhile Louis Tomlinson continues his world tour for his first album, Walls. Numerous trends have been going around on Twitter about the two popstars seeing each other. </em>
</p><p>There’s a blurry photo of him in the crowd, the red lights of the stage reflecting on his face. </p><p>
  <em> It seems as if Styles and Tomlinson have a very close friendship growing! Can the Harries and Louies expect a collab from these two artists very soon? Find out the timeline of their friendship here! </em>
</p><p>Numerous tweets from fans are inserted as to which Harry just scrolls past, he’s never been a fan of reading comments on social media.</p><p>
  <em> These two singers are also single! After Tomlinson’s leaked soulmark, it can be seen that he has not matched with anyone yet. Although Styles keeps his mark private, he has not been linked with anyone since the rise of his career! Could this pair be withholding secrets about their soulmates? Find out soon! </em>
</p><p>Harry stops reading then, for the past few days he actually forgot he has his own soulmate to worry about, Louis has his own soulmate to worry about as well. He shuts his phone and rubs the ball of his palm on his eyes. Suddenly, jealous and angry from thinking about Louis’ soulmate.</p><p>He’s never been a jealous person, not like this anyway. He was never one to be disappointed from charts or royalties, he never cared much about those, he loves making music, he loves his fans, that’s all we ever wanted. Until now.</p><p>Harry groans in frustration, kicking his feet like a child. “God, whoever the <em> fuck </em> you are,” he whispers to no one, “you’re a lucky bastard.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next few weeks pass by as a blur. Harry’s thoughts clouded by the fact that Louis will eventually find his soulmate and the reality he has in his head will end eventually. He hates that he has to be brought back to reality. The idea made him irrationally angry. It’s a silent thought that passes by, and then he can’t stop thinking about it. </p><p>“Louis has his own soulmate.” He tells himself, he runs his hands through his hair, his face. “but why do I have a feeling I can love him better than anyone else can?”</p><p> </p><p>༄</p><p> </p><p>Harry admits it gets to him a bit. So when Louis texts him and invites him to go out, it’s a surprise. A good distraction though so he accepts. What can be so bad with going out with someone you have an innocent crush on? </p><p>He gets dressed and waits for Louis to knock on his door. He scrolls through his phone, replying to a few texts here and there until he finally arrives. “Hi,” Louis smiles, waves his hand and puts it back on his side. Harry smiles, “Hello.” </p><p>“Where are we going then?” He asks, opening the car door and heading in, letting Louis drive. He ignores his question, “How have you been?” Harry just rolls his eyes fondly, used to Louis’ antics by now. “Peachy, great, never been better. Now tell me,” Harry demands.</p><p>“Wow thanks, lad, I’ve been great too, I appreciate you asking.” Louis says sarcastically, “How was your day, my liege?” Harry asks then, voice smooth and deep. Louis shifts in his seat. “A charmer, you are.”</p><p>“Louis does sound like a name for a prince. And you’ve got the face for it.” Harry shrugs, Louis glances at him before looking back at the road. “What are you <em> on </em> about? Are you saying you have to be attractive to be royalty?” Harry shakes his head, “No, it’s in their genes though so. Good for them.” </p><p> </p><p>Louis parks at a tiny cafe, beautiful plants surrounding it. “Here we are,” Louis pulls the handbrake and his keys out of the ignition. “Woah, this is really pretty.” Louis heads to the door while Harry stands in front, admiring the plants. “Pretty enough for royalty?” Louis opens the door for him. </p><p>Once they’re seated by the corner where no one can see them much he notices Louis fidgeting and avoiding his vision. “Louis.” Harry says, putting his hands in front of them, “Yeah?” Louis finally looks at him, his blue eyes piercing through his. “Is this a date?” Harry asks bravely, if he says no then it’s fine. He can just change the topic and avoid another rejection. It’s fine.</p><p>“I don’t know. Why don’t we order? They have really good cheesecake here.” Louis grabs the menu, raising his hand, ignoring Harry’s wide and teasing smile. He plays with his fingers, waiting for the waiter to acknowledge them. </p><p>“Louis, hey. You’re back here again? And oh! With a friend,” She nods to herself, a smirk playing on her lips. “Hi Jess,” Louis stands and gives her a one-armed hug. “This is Harry, Harry this is Jess.” He says, he puts his hands on his chair and sits down again. “Hello Jess,” Harry smiles, all polite.</p><p>“Hello, what are you lads having tonight?” Jess asks, Harry looks at Louis. “The usual for me,” Louis says immediately, “I think he would love that too,” he looks at Harry for confirmation and he nods. Jess leaves with their order. “You come here often?” Harry makes conversation.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘s got a nice view. And a nice...” Louis points behind him, “Nevermind, I’ll show you later.” Harry nods, linking his hands on top of the table. “So how many people have you brought here?” Louis looks at him at that, “You’re such a shit.” He laughs, “I didn’t want to boost your ego but just one.” Harry looks taken aback at his answer, “Just me? Or aside from me?” </p><p>“Just you.” Louis shrugs, “This is a personal place for me, I don’t like bringing people here because they’ll know where to find me when I want to be alone, y’know?”</p><p>“So you’re okay with me knowing where you are when you don’t want to be found?” Harry asks, genuine eyes boring into Louis’ eyes. “Yes, it’s more than that.” Louis brushes the sentiment off, little does he know it means the world to Harry. “There are so many moments where I just want to be alone, just want my thoughts to myself and not share them with anyone else but with you, I don’t know.”</p><p>“You make me feel like I can tell you anything and everything, even the things I don’t want to tell myself, I somehow want to tell <em> you. </em>” Harry stares at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open, he doesn’t know what to say to tha because it awfully sounds a lot like a confession. His heart is beating so loudly and it’s taking everything in him to not just get out of the booth and kiss Louis senseless.</p><p>He always wants to kiss Louis, but now, more. </p><p>Before he can even respond, Jess is back with their food and Louis changes the topic by telling him about the first time he discovered this place. </p><p> </p><p>By the time they’re done eating, Harry is just ready to go home and maybe write a few songs in his journal today, feeling a bit inspired but Louis has other plans. “Let me show you something,” Louis grabs his wrist and he takes them by the back door.</p><p>When he opens it, he sees a garden full of fairy lights and beautiful sunflowers everywhere, a few tables in the middle with a candlelit tabletop. Harry gapes at the garden in front of him. “Why do I feel like you’re about to propose to me or something?” He asks absentmindedly. Louis laughs out loud, throwing his head back a bit. “This is a garden! Not a church, calm down.” Harry looks at him and furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>“Louis! Look at this! This isn’t just a garden, this came out straight from a Disney movie.” Harry walks around and takes a seat in one of the tables. “Are we allowed here?” Harry asks, suddenly conscious.</p><p>“Yes, I made this, so yes.” Louis takes the seat beside him. “What do you mean you made this?” Harry looks at him incredulously. “Well, I didn’t <em> make </em>it. I just, y’know, suggested a few things here and there, paid for it, hired some people.” </p><p>“You’re fucking amazing.” Harry states, just when he thinks Louis can’t get more perfect than this. “Nah, they were about to close this down because they didn’t know how to maintain it. So I stepped up, did what I can.” Harry nods solemnly, his full attention on Louis. “Do people eat here?”</p><p>Louis nods, “Yeah, it’s usually full. I just reserved it so I can show you without having to interrupt everybody else.” Harry looks at him like he’s crazy, “You’re something else, you know that?” </p><p>“People often tell me, yes.” Louis smirks, “Shut up.” Harry chuckles, a soft sound coming from his soft lips. </p><p> </p><p>When they leave, Harry invites Louis to go back to his place and he agrees easily, not overthinking it. “Let me show you something,” Harry says, leading the way from his house. “You got a garden here too?” Louis jokes, “You wish. Actually, I should’ve taken pictures and made my backyard exactly like that.” </p><p>Harry opens the door to his home studio, it’s not that fancy, just a few instruments, a small couch, a small recording booth. “Harry, what.” Louis stops in his tracks when he sees the studio. “Just let me show you something.” Harry convinces him.</p><p>Louis steps in without another word and sits on his soft couch by the wall. “I made this song a few months ago, it’s rough and just a raw demo but I'm kind of in love with it.” Harry explains, grabbing the headphones from the table and handing it to Louis.</p><p>“Wow. I’m hearing a Harry Styles song earlier than everyone else, a bit pressure here love.” Louis stands and puts them on. Harry clicks play. <em> Put a price on emotion, I'm looking for something to buy </em>. “Woah,” Louis whispers, he puts his thumb up, “this is really good.” Harry scoffs, “you haven’t even heard the whole thing yet.” Harry stares at Louis, just gauging his reaction to the song. </p><p>It’s a good song, a personal song, he doesn’t even plan on releasing but the instruments used for it took a lot of effort for it to be kept in the dark. </p><p>After the song, Louis is a bit quiet. “I loved that,” he whispers. “The way you harmonize with yourself is amazing, really. It’s a difficult thing to do, takes a lot of recordings.” </p><p>Harry is still looking at him as he rambles, a small smile on his face. “It does,” he agrees. Louis looks at him then, poking his finger on Harry’s dimple for no reason, just because he can. Besides, he just heard a really good unreleased song. He feels a bit high.</p><p>Louis puts the headphones back on the table, the silence is a bit deafening but neither of them says anything. </p><p>He doesn’t know how it happens, but he doesn’t really care. Louis is leaning in before he even notices it. Harry lets out an exhale before closing his eyes, just waiting for Louis to kiss him. He places his hand at the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him closer then finally slotting their lips together. </p><p>Harry places his palm on Louis’ thigh, slowly inching closer. He moves on his hands to Louis’ neck, running his thumb on Louis’ sharp jaw. Harry quickly slips his tongue when Louis opens his mouth in the slightest.</p><p>Harry’s soft lips moving in sync with his, as if they’ve both been thinking about it for a long time. When they finally pull back, Harry opens his eyes and sees Louis’ swollen lips, running his thumb across it before pecking him one more time. Louis smiles at that, standing up and sitting on Harry’s lap. </p><p>He reaches out to Harry and kisses him one more time just because he can’t get enough of him. It’s a feeling, his dagger burning. A reminder that he has a soulmate, somewhere in the world waiting for him. But right now, he pushes that thought away. Right now, it’s Harry. </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking,” Louis whispers at the shell of Harry’s ear. Comfortable in his position on Harry’s lap. “Don’t say it.” He says.</p><p>Harry knows exactly what he’s talking about, so he doesn’t respond. Just enjoys the feeling of Louis being in <em> his </em> arms and no one else’s. </p><p>They’re not soulmates.</p><p> </p><p>༄</p><p> </p><p>They don’t see each other as often as they’d like. They go their separate ways for the holiday as Louis finishes his tour. Harry is just excited to be back home, Louis slipping off his mind for the first time in months. “You’ve got this big smile on your face, I might start to think you’re a bit wonky, brother.” Gemma teases, bumping their shoulders together. Harry shakes his head, a smile still on his face. </p><p>They’re sitting on the dining table beside each other, just catching up on some things and Harry knows he’s been smiling for the past hour, can’t help it. It’s just his burst of happiness overflowing through the core. “I’ve met someone,” he shrugs as if it’s no big deal despite wanting to just spit it out the moment he got here. Gemma nods, her drink to her lips, indulging him to continue. “I don’t know if he’s…” Harry waves his hand around, making nonsensical patterns, “your soulmate?” Gemma provides. </p><p>Harry swallows, he didn’t want to say it. “Yeah but, I don’t know. I’ve got a feeling, just a bit scared to actually touch his mark. What do you do when you like someone so much you don’t want to lose them just because fate told you you’re not meant to be together?”</p><p>Gemma smiles at him, a bit too sadly. “I don’t know. Fate can tell you the truth but it can’t stop you from falling in love.” Harry laughs it off, he knows she’s right but she doesn’t really want to acknowledge it, especially not when things are actually going well with Louis. </p><p>He doesn’t think about it. It’s fine.</p><p> </p><p>It’s New Year’s Eve before he even knows it. He sits alone as everyone counts down, Gemma lets him be on his own. They’ve spent the whole week together anyways. Harry unlocks his phone and immediately opens Louis’ contact as if on instinct. </p><p>
  <em> happy new year lou !! </em>
</p><p>He deletes it, retypes it without the exclamation points. Retypes it with ‘Louis’. He deletes everything and just locks his phone with a sigh. He’ll greet him in the morning. He comes up to everyone and greets them a happy new year with a hug. Making noise and greeting his neighbors with a wave.</p><p>Harry’s phone dings and he freezes. Not really in his plan to be disappointed if it isn’t Louis. It’s New Year, after all. Literally anyone could be greeting him at this second. </p><p> </p><p><b>Louis Personal Secret: </b> <em> hey thanks for everything :) </em></p><p><b>Louis Personal Secret: </b> <em> i wish i could kiss you </em></p><p><b>Louis Personal Secret: </b> <em> youre my personal secret </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry’s heart beats so loud in his chest he can hear it in his own head. Fuck. This isn’t how it’s meant to be. ‘You’re something else, Tomlinson,’ he thinks in his own head, mind clouded with scenarios of what he could be doing with Louis right now if they were together.</p><p>For anyone else, it would have been such an insult to be kept a secret. But for Harry Styles, a well-known popstar with everything you have to know about him on top of the Google searches, it’s so fucking exciting to finally have one thing to himself, <em> someone </em> to himself. The world will know eventually, but right now, they’re each other’s and no one else’s and maybe that could be enough.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s weeks before they actually meet again. Harry’s birthday to be exact. He’s nervous, it’s the first time he’s going to have some alone time with Louis ever since they kissed. Harry has been overthinking it, as much as he hates to admit it. He’s cancelled all his plans with his friends just to be with Louis so sue him for wanting everything to be perfect. He’s gonna confront him about the kiss, maybe get rejected or maybe even kiss some more. Who the fuck knows.</p><p>When he opens the door, he feels like he’s in a haze because Louis automatically wraps his arms around him, snuggles his chest for a few seconds, and all Harry can do is return the sentiment. It’s getting harder and harder to say no to this boy. “Hi,” Louis whispers, “Happy birthday, Harry.” Louis shoots him a wide grin, handing him a small paper bag. “Oh? You got me a gift?”</p><p>Louis makes a face, “I don’t know. Yes? I didn’t know what to give a famous popstar. If you count that as a gift, then yes, it’s a gift. If you don’t like it-” Harry sets the paper bag down on his coffee table, “Love it.” He interrupts, “I will cherish it forever, and you can count on that.” Louis scoffs, crossing his arms together like a toddler. “You don’t even know what it is. What if I gave you those slimy vomit toy things? Fake poop? Or what if it’s just a rock?”</p><p>Harry shrugs, “Okay,” he says easily, “I love it. I’ll even post it on my Instagram if you want your gift-giving ego boosted so badly.” Louis smiles at him, bouncing on the couch. “Really? I’ve stalked every social media page of yours, by the way. Maybe even contributed some edits on your Wikipedia page, and I know you’re a sucker for black and white photos, love the aesthetics. You do photography too?”</p><p>Louis rambles a lot today, is what Harry notices. He only does that when he’s nervous so he feels like he has the upper hand. “Sometimes, yes. It’s a good hobby.” Harry gives him a dimpled smile. Louis nods, looking around his place. “I feel like I haven’t been fair to you.” Harry’s eyes widened a bit. Okay. So they’re doing this. </p><p>“‘S okay.” Harry gives him a small smile, refusing to meet Louis’ eyes. “You look like you’ve been beating yourself up for it.” He fidgets with his hoodie. Wanting to just reveal his mark so this could be over with but he knows it’s not that easy. Louis doesn’t say anything so he continues, “What happened to waiting for your soulmate?” Louis looks at him carefully, maybe trying to check if he’s mad or disappointed. “I tried to avoid you, at some point.” He counts on his fingers, “Is that dumb? Probably. Actually, yes it is. Did it work? No. Did I end up kissing Harry Styles?” Harry laughs, “Yes.” Louis says softly. </p><p>Harry clears his throat and adjusts so he’s completely facing Louis. “So you tried to avoid me but ended up on my lap kissing the life out of me. What does this say about us?” Louis blushes from his words but simply shrugs. “I don’t want to jinx it by saying we’re… you know.” </p><p>“Okay, fair. So let’s check.” Harry says, way too enthusiastically because before he can even finish what he’s saying he already took his hoodie off, revealing his rose. “Woah,” Louis backs away, eyes on Harry’s mark for a split second before he looks away. “Jesus! This is the first time I’ve seen your mark Harry!”</p><p>Harry flaunts his mark, “It’s the first time I’ve ever shown it to someone, so.” Louis grabs his hoodie, “Put that back on!” Harry laughs loudly, “Why are you acting like we’re 12 and you’ve seen me naked, Lou?” He covers his eyes, “Because!”</p><p>“I’m deleting it from my memory, don’t you worry Harry Styles, your soulmark is once again a virgin from anybody’s eyes.” Harry puts on the sleeve of his hoodie, barely covering the rose. “You can look.” Harry rolls his eyes, playfully. Louis removes his hands from his face but his eyes are still closed, the silhouette of his eyelashes falling on his cheeks. “I really like you, Harry.” </p><p>Harry beams, putting his other arm around Louis. He automatically grabs his hand and plays with his fingers. “I really like you, too. Wow, we’re really acting like we’re in kindergarten. Didn’t know you’re into roleplaying.” Louis slaps his chest, “Shut up.”</p><p>“I don’t think I want to know the truth yet.” Louis confesses, finally looking up at him. Harry is a bit disappointed but when he really thinks about it, Louis isn’t wrong either. “We would know eventually, right?” Louis pulls his fingers, tucking himself in Harry’s side. “But we don’t have to know <em> now </em>. We could just enjoy this, and you know, if we’re… then we could do this forever.” Harry kisses him. Slowly pushing Louis to lay flat on the couch, cradling his neck. Harry swipes his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip. </p><p>“You make me so happy, it’s so fucking crazy.” Harry whispers in the shell of Louis’ ear. He scratches Harry’s scalp, satisfied enough to be under Harry’s weight. “How were you so insistent and now, so patient? How are you so confident in just waiting for me?” Louis asks, pecking Harry’s forehead multiple times.</p><p>Harry sighs happily, closing his eyes. “I don’t know. Somehow, I already have you in ways no one else ever will.” He pulls Louis closer. “Even if I’m not your soulmate, there will be sentiments that only we can understand, that will only be for us, things you can’t share with anyone else, things only I’ll know or we’ll know about each other.” Harry breathes, Louis’ hands feel nice on his scalp. “You’re a fucking sap.” Louis says softly, with no conviction to it at all. Harry scoffs, “Yeah yeah, keep pretending like you don’t like it.” </p><p>Louis stares at him for a second before kneeling in front of him, “I’d love for you to stop being snarky now,” Harry holds his wrists, “Louis,” He breathes, Louis laughs at him. “You okay, love? Did I cut off your breathing by simply kneeling in front of you?” Louis looks at him through his lashes, holding his knees with both hands. “You’re crazy.” Harry states, his breath hitching from the way Louis is looking back at him, just kneeling pretty in front of him. Louis drags down his sweatpants, Harry closes his eyes.</p><p>“Jesus. Look at you, getting so turned on by this.” Louis teases, before finally holding the base of Harry’s cock in his hand. “Louis,” Harry whines. “You’ve no idea how much I’ve been thinking about this.” </p><p>“Like a horny teenager, I bet.” Louis puts the head in his mouth, sucking lightly. Harry grips his hair in his hand, mouth opening to its own accord. “Baby, c’mon you can take some more.”</p><p>Louis sucks deeper until Harry’s cock bumps the end of his throat. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Harry looks at him and he gets harder if that’s even possible. Louis' mouth wrapped around him and his blue eyes just staring back at him so innocently. </p><p>Louis bobs his head around Harry’s cock a few times before Harry tells him to stop. “Get on the couch. On your back.” Harry demands, so fucking turned on. Louis does it immediately, stripping his own jeans because he needs some attention too. </p><p>Harry slaps his ass unexpectedly, “Fuck this is better than everything I’ve imagined.” Louis looks back at him, arching his back. “Harry please,” Louis begs breathlessly, Harry immediately grabs the lube from the drawer on the side table. “I was so fucking right when I put this there,” Harry says, slicking up his fingers. </p><p>He puts two inside Louis and he’s already a mess, biting down on his lip. “Please please, I’m ready, Harry please.” Harry scissors him, purposely avoiding his prostate. “No need to beg, baby.” He removes his fingers and positions himself.</p><p>Louis pushes back impatiently and Harry slams into him. Louis moans loudly, “Fuck fuck please, fuck me please.” Harry listens. Slamming into him multiple times, changing angles in order to find his prostate. Louis is a blubbering mess when he hits his spot. Raising his thighs for a better angle. Louis arches his back even further.</p><p>“H, I’m gonna come.” Louis closes his eyes. His arms are useless on his sides. “Do it, baby.” Harry encourages, and he comes all over himself, Harry’s couch a mess now.</p><p>Harry stills fucks into his heat a few more times before coming. He lies down on Louis’ back before carrying both of them to the shower. If Harry fucks Louis again against the wall, it’s definitely not because Louis begged.</p><p> </p><p>༄</p><p> </p><p>Harry is sitting in front of at least five cameras right now, and he’s <em> nervous </em> . Like sweaty palms nervous. It’s unusual for him because he’s usually very calm with interviews, dodging questions with ease but now that Louis, his <em> boyfriend </em>, is watching him from the side, he feels a bit giddy, hazy if you will. </p><p>“We’re here with Harry Styles and his new single, Watermelon Sugar!” The song plays in the background and Harry waves to the audience. “Thank you, thank you so much for having me.” After answering numerous questions, she finally asks about Louis. She hasn’t even said it but Harry just feels it coming with the smirk on her face. “So, this was a very suggested question for your fans.” The crowd screams. “What is happening between you and Louis Tomlinson?” She asks, letting go of the cue card. A picture of the two of them together flashes on the screen, Harry lets out a small laugh, glancing at Louis from backstage who is hidden by the curtain. </p><p>“Not a good picture of us.” Louis mouths to him with a smile on his face, Harry shakes his head. “Ehm,” Harry clears his throat. “C’mon! Everybody has been dying to know by now.” Harry smiles, something he can’t stop doing ever since Louis. “Yeah,” Harry confirms, the audience screams so loud, when he looks back at Louis, he gives him a thumbs up for encouragement. </p><p>“Are you two soulmates? Wow! Congratulations to you and your boyfriend.” She pats him on the knee. “Thank you.” He says politely, “Ehm, we haven’t checked our marks yet, but I have a feeling.” Harry adjusts in his seat, “Don’t wanna be overconfident though!” He adds immediately.</p><p> </p><p>After the interview, they stay awhile at the studio. Now that everybody knows, it doesn’t really matter now what they do in public. They come across a few fans as they’re walking past the street. They take a few photos together and suddenly one of them asks, “Harry, what’s your favourite hairstyle on Louis?” Harry looks at Louis, pulling him by the shoulder. “I think, I think when he has it on a fringe. Looks really handsome like that.”</p><p>Louis scoffs, crossing his arms. “I would’ve said anything looks good on you but whatever.” The fans laugh and they say their goodbyes. When they reach Harry’s flat, he drags Louis to bed with him. “You didn’t tell me.” Louis states quietly, little space between him and Harry. </p><p>Harry hums in response, eyes closed. “Tell you what?” He drags Louis closer to him. “That you had a feeling,” Harry doesn’t respond so he continues. “Talking about our soulmarks, by the way.” Harry opens his eyes, plopping his head on his palm. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable-” Louis makes a face, “What? No. It’s okay, Harry. It’s just- I don’t know. I don’t know how to say it to be honest.” Louis says on his back. “Try?”</p><p>Louis waves his hand around in front of him, looking at the ceiling. “It’s so hard to find someone who is willing to give their soulmate up just because they fell in love with someone else.” Harry nods, understanding. “I kept telling myself… If we checked and it didn’t work, if we don’t talk again. I’ll always remember the way I loved you.” Louis whispers. Harry grabs his chin, making Louis look at him.</p><p>“I love you,” Harry whispers before slotting their mouths together. Harry slips a hand under his head and deepens the kiss. Louis gasps, realizing what he just said. “Harry,” Louis sits up, bringing Harry with him. His hand still on Louis’ waist.</p><p>“Let’s take a risk,” Louis says, face serious. Harry’s heart beats loud in his chest before slowly taking off his sweater and leaving him with his pink shirt. “Okay…” He agrees verbally. </p><p>“What a cruel way for you to be sent my way when I’ve always been so patient with my soulmate. You know, I’m always so fidgety and restless but not with my soulmate, Harry.” Harry nods, it hurts to swallow. He knows. “I want it to be you so bad.” Louis hugs him, tucking his head in Harry’s neck. “Louis, it’s okay. I’ll choose you a million times even if you're not my soulmate. I’d choose you every single day, every single time, and every single waking moment because it’s always going to be you.”</p><p>Louis removes his armband. Just staring at each other, waiting for someone to move. “I’m in love with you.” Louis confesses, putting his hand right above Harry’s rose. </p><p>Harry is eager to look but Louis kisses him, a good distraction for what’s to come. When their lips meet, it’s so different this time. He doesn’t know if it’s because it might be their last, or because they’re soulmates. Harry is dying to find out but also doesn’t want to miss any opportunity to have Louis’ lips on his. </p><p>When Louis looks down, he doesn’t recognize his own arm because it’s mixed with Harry’s rose. He almost falls on the side of the bed. “Fuck!” Louis exclaims. Running his hand on <em> their </em> marks on his arm. He grabs Harry’s arm and sees the exact same thing. His dagger combines with his love’s rose. “Oh my fucking- Louis.” Harry breathes, tears welling up in his eyes. “I can’t believe you were so dramatic about this when we were soulmates all along.” Harry jokes, wiping his eyes and longingly rubbing his own mark. </p><p>Louis hits him in the chest. “Shut the fuck up, you’re the one crying right now.” Harry laughs, “Oh? But guess who’s stuck with me for the rest of his life?” Louis pecks him, “Me, me only.”</p><p>Harry is still staring at his arm as if it’s going to disappear if he looks away. “What do you mean?” Louis asks. “God, you’re so obsessed with it. I knew you were one of those people who took Instagram photos of soulmarks and rubbed it in everybody’s faces.”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Harry smirks, “My soulmate is Louis Tomlinson, I’m gonna rub it in everybody’s fucking <em> faces </em>.” Louis rolls his eyes playfully, “I won’t even deny the rose and dagger fits your aesthetic.”</p><p>“Can you believe we fell in love first before knowing we’re soulmates?” Harry asks. “Everyone else checks their marks first before falling in love. We did it backwards.”</p><p>“Get that smug look off of your face.” </p><p>“Can we take pictures now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s exactly a year later when Harry hides a ring in his pocket, bringing Louis to the romantic garden where they had their first date. Or at least for Harry that was a date, even if Louis was in denial. It counts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you’re fucking insane if you’re doing what I think you’re doing.” Harry kisses him to shut him up, and kneels on one knee. “No </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>way this is happening.” Louis exclaims, eyes already tearing up. He’s bouncing on his toes, shaking his hands, he’s always been restless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grabs his hand. “Calm down, baby.” He fails to calm himself though, because when he grabs the velvet box from his pocket, he’s shaking too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” Harry starts, he laughs because he has to wipe his tears from his eyes and Louis is already a crying mess. “Wait,” Louis says, “I can’t believe this, holy fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis!” Harry steadies him, despite being on one knee. “Relax baby, you’re more nervous than me and I’m the one doing the talking.” Louis nods, finally relaxing. “We’re… We’re all in love with whatever we know of you. We all make our versions of other people. I know half of your fanbase thinks you’re a softie, others think you’re bossy. Maybe some of them are right. Maybe most of them are wrong, because they’re in love with the version they made of you. And Louis, I am the luckiest man alive because I get to know who you actually are. I get to know the real Louis Tomlinson. From the moment I saw you, from the moment I got to know you, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wanted to spend all of my tomorrows with you. I want to be the person that knows all your personal secrets, I want to be that person that will be with you even after death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a selfish man, and spending the rest of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you isn’t enough. I want you in every single lifetime. Louis Tomlinson, marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying so much shit, put the ring on my finger and kiss me </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis says, a big smile on his face. “I’m marrying Harry Styles! In your fucking face!” He screams to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This goes on my Instagram too, by the way.” Harry informs him. “I can’t wait to call you my spouse, holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading !!!! &lt;3</p><p>come visit me on <a href="https://tired-eyes-lou.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://causeiwasinlove.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>